


Back From The Dead

by twilightHDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is back from the dead. He's not the only one surprised when he sees Dean again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back From The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to this prompt - Castiel meets John. Preferably under awkward circumstances, such as John walking in on Cas and Dean doing the naughty - Anon

John had no idea how he was back.

Or why.

All he knew was that he’d appeared, in the middle of nowhere, with no phone, money or car.

It took him awhile to find a road, and even longer for some one to stop and give him a lift into a town, and when he saw his reflection, he couldn’t blame those who had driven past. He looked like one of those serial killers from those low budget horror flicks.

After cleaning himself up and ringing around, he ended up in a diner, waiting, wondering if this was all some strange, strange dream.

He’d heard about Trickster’s in the past. Maybe this was all due to one of those.

He really hoped it wasn’t.

“Dad?”

A smile crossed his face as he looked up, seeing his youngest son standing in front of him, a confused, lost look on his face.

“Hey, Sammy,” he said, standing up.

Sam stared at him for a long moment, before pulling out a flask of, what he assumed, was holy water, and a knife.

“Drink it,” Sam said, indicating to the flask he’d put on the table.

Picking it up, his smile widened.

He was glad that his son wasn’t just about to believe his eyes. Maybe he hadn’t done such a bad job with him after all.

Taking a deep swig from the flask, he handed it back to Sam, who was still looking at him with suspicion.

“What do you want me to do with that?” he asked, looking pointedly at the knife.

“Just a small cut,” Sam said, taking the hand John held out to him, and cutting him.

He heard Sam’s small gasp, his son’s eyes getting a bit glassy as he looked up at him.

“Dad?” he whispered, moving closer, taking a deep breath to calm himself, wariness still in his eyes.

“He’s the real deal, kid.”

They both turned to the man lounging in the booth John had just slid out of. He had slicked back hair and was chewing on a candy bar, looking at him and Sammy with amusement. There was something about the man that set John on edge, his hunter instincts, which were apparently still there, going crazy.

“Did you do this?” Sam asked, looking about as happy as John was.

The man shrugged, winking at Sam, before standing up.

“I’ll see you around, kid,” he said, before disappearing.

“Who was that?” John asked, his question muffled, when Sam pulled him into a hug.

Smiling, he hugged his son back, something easing in his chest, as he held Sam close.

**

“So why wasn’t Dean with you?” John asked, watching as Sam tried again to get a hold of his brother, tossing his cell phone down when Dean didn’t pick up, sighing in irritation.

He’d been shocked when Sammy had told him that he and Dean had fought against the apocalypse, proud when he’d heard that his boys had won, had managed to beat the Devil, the freakin’ Devil.

“He’s … busy,” Sam said, shrugging, looking a little worried. “We just finished a case, he got banged up pretty bad, Cas was looking after him.”

“Castiel,” John said, looking out the window. “The angel?”

“Mmhm,” Sam hummed in agreement.

“He and Dean are close?” John asked, seeing something cross over his son’s face.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, smile spreading across his face, like he knew some joke that John didn’t. “You could say that.”

“And you trust him?” John asked. “This angel?”

“He’s done a lot for us, Dad,” Sam replied, sending him a warning look. “He’s done a lot for _Dean_. He’s earned our trust over and over. Cas is on our side, on Dean’s side. You can ring Bobby if you don’t want to take my word for it.”

“Maybe I will,” he muttered, turning to look back out the window.

“Word of advice, Dad,” Sam said, tone hard, like it always got when he was barely holding onto his temper. “I wouldn’t say anything bad about Cas in front of Dean.”

Frowning, he looked over at Sam, wondering what he meant by that. He and Dean had always hunted alone, had always thought the same way, it was the reason they hunted so well together.

If he said the angel wasn’t good news, Dean would agree.

**

Pulling into the motel parking lot, John didn’t miss the way Sam was making a lot of noise, almost like he wanted to wake everyone up.

As they walked towards the room that Dean and his angel friend were apparently in, John noticed his son getting more and more tense.

“So,” Sam said loudly, making a big deal of getting his keys out. “Dean’s probably resting, maybe we should go and get some food instead.”

“We already ate, Sammy,” he said, about to ask what had Sam so nervous, when he heard Dean groan.

His chest tightening, John wondered if Dean had gotten worse since Sam had left him. Wondering how he could leave him while he was hurt.

“Dad!” Sam yelled, trying to grab his arm, as he kicked the door open.

And promptly froze.

“Dad?” Dean yelped, jumping from the bed, grabbing for his boxers and pulling them on, his companion doing the same, as Dean reached for the Colt, pointing it at him.

“Whoa, Dean,” Sammy said, getting between them. “It’s him.”

“You sure?” Dean asked, eyes flicking from Sam to him.

“Gabriel showed up,” Sam said, shrugging. “Gave him his seal of real deal approval.”

Dean rolled his eyes, obviously not a big fan of the man either. John couldn’t help but feel proud that his boys had the same instincts he did.

“Sammy,” Dean said, glaring at his little brother. “What the hell? A little warning would’ve been nice”

“I tried ringing you,” Sam replied. “Like ten times, it wasn’t my fault you didn’t pick up. Jerk.”

“He also said you were banged up,” John said, grinning when Sam turned and glared at him. “Said you were being looked after by an angel. If I’d known you had other company, weren’t being looked after by the angel, I wouldn’t have barged in.”

John saw the flush to Dean’s cheeks, the way Sam ducked his head, and the confused look on Dean’s companion’s face.

“What?” he asked, looking between the three, feeling nervous at the intense, blue stare of Dean’s … friend.

“Uh,” Dean said, running a hand through his head, looking back at the blue eyed man for a moment.

In that moment, John could see that whatever his son had with the other man, it wasn’t casual, something easing in his chest as he realized that Dean had finally found someone whose first priority was Dean.

“Dad,” Dean said, taking a step forward. “This is … Castiel. Cas, this is my dad.”

John froze, his eyes snapping back to the blue eyed man, wondering how the creature had managed to fool his eldest son.

“You,” he started, before stopping himself and taking a deep breath, before staring at Dean. “You’re sleeping with an angel?”

“It’s … I … Dad,” Dean said, his eyes imploring, reminding him of when he was a kid, and he asked John to be home in time for Sam’s play, or awards night, or teacher’s night.

Looking away, he turned striding out into the cold dawn air.

Dean was …

He’d known Dean swung both ways since he was fifteen, and his son had had a crush on one of the hunters they’d met.

He wasn’t even sure that Dean had recognized that he’d been attracted to the man. But he had, warning the man what would happen if he continued to look at his son the way he had been.

They never saw Derek again after that.

So the fact that Dean was with a man, didn’t bother him.

It was the fact that Dean actually wasn’t with a man that was bothering him.

He thought he’d taught him better.

“John Winchester.”

He turned slowly, taking in the brown haired, blue eyed angel, wondering what could kill him.

“Castiel,” he replied, staring back at the man as intensely as he was staring at him.

“I won’t allow you to hurt him,” Castiel said, taking a step towards him.

“I’m not the one who’s going to hurt him,” he growled, taking a step forward also.

The audacity, to think he would hurt his son. Dean. Who he would die for again in a heart beat.

“You’re hurting him now,” the angel whispered, his eyes flashing. “And it’s only the fact that you are his father and that your death by my hand would hurt Dean even worse that is stopping me from wiping you from this earth now.”

And in that moment John saw the supernatural being. He could almost feel the power that radiated from the man, the power to smite those who angered him.

“You will make this right,” Castiel continued, cocking his head to one side, before disappearing with a flutter.

“Dad.”

His eyes flicked up and took in Dean. He was standing next to the Impala, a worried look in his eyes.

He wondered if he’d seen his angel threatening him.

“An angel?” he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I can explain,” Dean replied, holding his hands up.

“I thought I taught you better then to trust a mon-”

“Don’t,” Dean growled, his eyes flashing. “Don’t call him that. Cas … he’s an angel and if you can’t accept it, fine. But I’m not giving him up, not even for you.”

John was surprised at Dean’s tone, his stance, the fire in his eyes, and he realized that his first assumption was right.

What Dean had with Cas wasn’t casual.

His son had fallen for an angel.

And if what the man had said before he disappeared in a flutter of wings was anything to go on, the feeling was mutual.

“I … I know you’re disappointed,” Dean was saying, not paying attention as John moved closer, his eyes searching the ground for something.

“Dean,” John said quietly, watching as Dean’s eyes widened as he pulled him into a hug, tightening his arms as Dean’s arms wound around him.

“I’ve always been proud of you,” he whispered into his son’s hair, not missing Sammy watching from the door way of the hotel room. “And it might take me awhile to trust him, but if you trust this angel of yours, that’s good enough for me. At least for now.”

 **END**


End file.
